


All was well

by Richard_Ganseyies621



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, I never see any bronan so my goal is to now make a mass amount, M/M, No plot just fluff, blue and ronan are homies, gansey bein smug, its a brotp of course, mentions of Noah Czerny - Freeform, pure fluff, some fresh Bronan for your starving souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Ganseyies621/pseuds/Richard_Ganseyies621
Summary: Blue and Ronan have been getting along more and more lately, much to Gansey's joy





	All was well

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is like my second fanfic ever so please be gentle my writing style is kind of all over so just pretend it makes sense to make me feel better. The boys can be ignorant but they are learning and thats what matters ;)

“ What the hell?” Ronan laughed.  
“ Yeah, it was the worst, and if you ever tell anyone i will murder you Lynch.” Blue Sargent threatened.  
She was currently sitting on a furiously bright yellow pillow on her bed, legs crossed and eyebrows furrowed. She had Ronan’s left hand in hers hand was currently trying no to get any of the black nail polish on his cuticles. Ronan sat on the opposite end of the bed, arms crossed over his leather jacket.  
“ I don’t see why you find it so important to paint my nails perfectly, we’ve been doing this for hours.” Ronan complained gruffly. Blue saw right through him. She knew that he was enjoying himself just as much as she was.  
“ Oh shut up you big baby, your the one who let me in the first place.” Blue retaliated.  
“ If your gonna have an attitude with me then maybe I should just leave you alone for the rest of your suspension with Orla, maggot.” Blue cringed at the mention of her getting suspended. She had punched a boy in her sixth hour for making crude jokes about how he thought she was a prostitute because of the way Gansey and the rest of her raven boys picked her up from school on more than one occasion. She has tried to talk to him first, calling him an asshole and telling him that it was none of his business what she did and how bored he must be to sit around and think of jokes about Blue just because he had nothing better to do with his life. She had tried talking, but when he kept going, she lost her temper and punched him, hard.  
“ Stop bringing it up, unlike you, I’m not proud of wailing my body around randomly until it hits something.” Blue said harshly.  
“ You just don’t appreciate the power of your tiny fists.” Ronan said with good humor. Blue focused back on Ronan’s nails.  
She thought of the perfect thing to say to get back at Ronan for his comment.  
“ So…”  
“What?”  
“You and Adam, huh? How's that going?” Blue said, stifling a laugh when Ronan squirmed.  
“ What about it? It's going fine. Goddamn, I swear, its been months and you ask me this at least twice a day, get a life.” Ronan said hotly, his blush spreading to his neck as he looked around the room, anywhere but Blue.  
“ Adam told me a little interesting story about you guys last week you know…” She teased. She loved it when she said things like this that made Ronan squirm and get uncomfortable. “ No, no he did not. Your just trying to ge me to talk about my love life because you think we’re having ‘girl time’ and you want to be entertained.” He used finger quotes around ‘girl time’. Blue tried to ignore the implication that by being female she automatically salivated at the thought of drama or a mani peti.  
“Lynch, there is no real girl time. Its made up by the same men who use the phrases ‘clucking like hens’ and other misogynistic garbage-”  
“ Oh fuck off. I am not going to listen to another rant for the sixth time today.”  
“ it would do you some good.” Blue said stiffly, but otherwise stayed quiet.  
With that, they sat in comfortable silence while Blue attempted to clean the edges of Ronan’s fingers of the nail polish while Ronan hummed along to the music he had insisted on turning on quietly in the background.  
While she was doing this mindless task, she thought back to last week, when she first started her suspension and began spending the days with Ronan, as he dropped out of Aglionby the day after everything happened with the demon. They had been doing something new everyday, and were actually starting to come up with a handshake. Blue felt honored, in a way, that Ronan had let Blue become his close friend. Ronan, who was made of sharp edges and cruel remarks, who could make dreams into reality, who had lost so much he could no longer bring himself to get close to people in fear that he would lose them, had let Blue become his friend and confidante. When she had first met him, she had wanted to earn his approval , for lack of a better word, and has seemed to have finally gotten it.This was something she cherished greatly.  
No matter what Ronan said, she knew that it was something that he cherished greatly as well, although neither of them would ever admit it to anyone, least of all Gansey, who would be much too proud that everyone was finally getting along the way he had intended them to from the start.  
Blue had been thinking so heavily on Ronan that she had not heard the footsteps leading up the stairs and into her room.  
“ Jesus Christ.” Gansey stood in the doorway to Blue’s room, a baffled look on his face. Behind him was Adam and Henry, all of which were clad in Aglionby uniforms and Gansey’s disbelieving expression.  
“ Wow Lynch, if you wanted your nails done you could’ve just come to me, I know a guy who does great manicures on Scott street.” Henry joked with a laugh. Ronan in turn just started at him with a expression that would make a child burst into tears.  
Calla walked past Blue’s room and said, “ They’ve been painting each other’s nails and talking about their crushes over ice cream all day, get them out.”  
“ Hey, um, can I ask why you’re both in your underwear?” Adam said timidly. He was right, after a water fight in the backyard earlier in the day, they had both shed their top layers and only left on their bottom ones. When Blue had started to fetch herself dry clothes, Ronan had said that if he had to spend all day in his underwear then so did she.  
I’m not totally in my underwear, Blue thought. She had shorts on and a sports bra that looked more like a tank top than a bra.  
“ I have shorts.” Blue said, putting away her nail polish and searching for her shirt.  
“Still you both seem a little… underdressed.” Gansey observed.  
“Oh yes because I’ve been banging your girlfriend all day.” Ronan deadpanned. “ Oh god fine, nevermind.” Ronan said in an exasperated manner after he saw Blue’s eyes go wide..  
They all went back and forth with each other for a little bit until Calla interrupted them and reminded them that they had in fact come to pick up Blue and Ronan, and not stay and chat.  
So Ronan put on his now barely wet clothes and Blue put on some new clothes and they all packed into the Pig. The ride to Monmouth was full of playful ribbing and Ronan rubbing his wet shirt on Adam with Gansey telling him to stop.  
When they arrived in the lot in front of Monmouth, and everyone had exited the car and was heading inside, Gansey stayed seated.  
Blue was halfway out of her seat when she noticed Gansey. “ Whats up?” She asked. He turned to look at her with a fond expression. “Oh, I’m just glad that you and Ronan are finally getting along.” Blue noted that his face looked more at ease than she had seen it in a very long time, maybe ever. It was this Gansey, the quiet, untroubled Gansey, that reminded her how much she loved him.  
After countless fights with Ronan and telling Gansey how they could never really get along, only coexist at best when they first met, Gansey could have rubbed it in her face and said ‘ I told you so’, but instead he sat quietly in his furiously orange camaro, looking up at her fondly.  
“ You and Ronan have been getting along pretty well lately, huh?” Gansey said with a hint of a smirk.  
“ If you don’t get that look off your face me and Ronan will start bare knuckle fighting, i promise you.” Gansey just laughed and said that it was fair enough.  
He leaned in to kiss Blue, and she met him in the middle. “ I’m just glad you two are finally friends, even if you express it in a strange way and refuse to admit it.”  
“ Don’t be too pleased with yourself, Gansey,” Blue said. “We might be getting along, but little do you know we are plotting your demise over yogurt and danimals.” Gansey looked at her sideways but said nothing.  
They got out of the car and walked hand in hand into Monmouth. She was suspended, and had to make up hours in order for her to graduate. She had homework to make up, a job to attend in an hour, and countless other things she had to do, but at the moment, it was alright. She had all her boys in one place, and as Gansey and her entered the upstairs and found Ronan and Henry arguing over something mundane as Adam shook his head and smiled privately, she thought about how lucky she was to have finally found her people.  
The summer stretched out endlessly, once again. She turned to Gansey and smiled, only to find that he had beat her to it. He squeezed her hand once, tightly.  
She hoped Noah could see this, whenever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Noah :(


End file.
